Born To Hate
by Sanie Bo Banie
Summary: The past is a thing that can haunt you for eternity, but what if you live so long that the past comes back to the present? Hiei learns that there is more than just fighting to life... OOC AU main cast but a few new ones.


**Sanie: OMIGOD! I'm feeling sooo bad right now!!!! GAH!**

**Hiei: Hn. You should! It's been more than a year!!!**

**Sanie: :: bow:: I'm sorry!!! I promise you though that I have the second chapter being typed right after this!! The story is…I got a virus in my e-mail and my dad wouldn't fix anything like that until like...a little bit ago. And since then I've had midterms book reports and I have JV soccer practice till 5:00 during the week. Ugh! BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE!!!! I HAVE BEEN UNFAITHFUL!!! MY FELLOW READERS! I'M SORRY!!!!**

**Hiei: Hn. Enough with this… I'm starting the story.**

**Disclaimer: the characters of this story belong to the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**BoRn To HaTe**

The Ferocity and lust in his eyes froze her stiff. His need for her grew grander every passing second, as did her need for him. He knew it was forbidden, but he just couldn't help it. Her beauty intoxicated him, and his mind constantly fantasized about what her body could possibly look like without those clothes. The clothes already revealed enough for him to imagine, for her curves were defined nicely, but not too obviously.

He had been meeting her in the alley for two years now. He was only a poor farm boy, and she was the daughter of a nobleman. When she had first brought him to her house, her father spat at him like his life wasn't work more than the ground he walked on.

Her father kicked him out immediately, and forbid her from ever seeing him again.

She felt sorry for him the next few days, and told him that every day after the normal school teachings were over, she'd meet him in the alley.

They would enjoy talking about random things, and she would always bring a picnic dinner for him. Their friendship bloomed, and so did his need for her.

The days started getting tediously long, and the only thing that got him up out of bed every day was that he could look foreword to seeing that warm smile of hers. He was even sick with pneumonia one day, but shuffled all the way over to the alley, even though he risked getting sicker.

As the days passed, he got more and more anxious to see her…touch her...hear her. He would even imagine how it might feel to wrap his lips around hers and do the tango with her tongue.

Around the time of winter, he finally gathered enough courage to confess his love for her. But his confession only brought sadness and tears to her eyes. She knew that her father forbid it, and there was no way that she would be able to make her father consider that true love matters more than riches.

He did his best to calm her and dry her tears. He gathered her into his arms and cradled her while she cried.

Although he had confessed his love to her, it didn't stop them from having their annual meetings. In fact, it made them want to stay longer, and she had to start making up excuses for her father. The only thing different was that when they both ate the picnic dinners, they would cuddle against each other, and sometimes he would sit watching her eat as he twirled a finger in one of the strands of her luscious curly hair.

But one dreadful day changed their lives. She was heading toward the alley when her father spotted her on his way to work. Out of curiosity, he decided to follow her.

When she was about to turn the corner, he jumped out and scared her. She squealed and ran into the alley. As her father saw this, he called for some guards and they ran into the alley, chasing after them.

He heard the footsteps and turned to see the guards charging straight for him. He jumped up and ran over to the fence. He climbed it as fast as he could and ran straight into the forest here he hid out when it was dangerous outside.

Now, as he walked up to her he could see that sadness in her eyes that made his heart break. He was known all around the town as the kid who tried to kidnap the princess, and every townsperson was out to get him for it. His one and only choice was to leave the town and never return, unless he wanted to be executed.

" Well…this is it," he said. " I have to go…" she looked at him sadly and nodded shortly. He sighed miserably and turned to go when she stopped him. " Wait!" she cried. " Before you go…may I please at least know your name?" she asked miserably.

It might seem odd that they didn't know each other's names, but because in the first place they weren't allowed to be together, they used code names.

" My name isn't important. You'll never see me again anyway…" he said somberly. A crystal tear started to slide down her cheek. He ran to her and caught it before it fell to the floor.

He cradled her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. He could almost get lost in those eyes. " Hiei…Hiei Jaganshi is my true name." He whispered with his lips only a few inches from hers. She spoke the name through her lips and noticed something. She liked the name…her lips outlined the sound of it.

She caressed his cheek with her palm and spoke softly leaning in closer. " My real name is—."

" There he is! The Kidnapper! Bring some reinforcements!!" a guard shouted as the only exit from the alley was filled with her father's guards. Hiei whirled around to face them, hiding her behind his back.

The guard stepped into the middle and pulled out a scroll. " By order of Mr. San, you are to be executed immediately from attempt of abducting his daughter and being a threat to the community. Prepare to die you piece of scum!" he announced as the other men cocked their guns and aimed.

Hiei's eyes widened frighteningly and remembered that she was still hiding behind him. "No! Wait!" he tried to shout but was interrupted when they started shooting. He leaned against the wall, creating a shield so that she would not get shot.

Blood gushed and splattered across the floor and Hiei's back. He closed his eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain that would soon take him over and send him pitching into an eternal darkness.

But no pain came. Not even a croak to show that someone had been shot. That when that voice hit him. Almost like the wind it brushed against him and shocked him out of his terror as if it was trying to freeze him. He jerked around to see the sight in front of him.

His love stood there smiling weakly, still beautiful even though she was covered in blood. She worded out the words ' I love you' and her eyes lost that shimmering color. Her knees gave away and Hiei caught her, softly bringing her to the ground.

His eyes filled with tears, as she no longer knew that he was beside her. She reached out in front of her and Hiei grasped her hand. The tears started falling down his cheek and he cuddled her close to him. " Don't worry," he whispered next to her ear. " I promise this will all be over soon. Then I'll take you to the village doctor, and he will know what to do."

She shook her head slowly and, managed to speak. " No…run now Hiei. Just promise you wont forget me?" The tears were now pouring down his face. ' What are you saying? Of course I'll never forget you…your name…I must have your name…" she clenched his hand and smiled weakly. " My love, my name is—." Her hand slowly lost its grip and her eyes grew glassy.

He couldn't take it anymore. Why was it that everyone always had to die right when he was happy? It started with his parents, and even then his sister. His body began to shiver violently as the rage built up inside him. He heard the guns cock again, ready to fire on the word of their officer.

But that didn't matter to him. Sure, they could shoot him, what would it matter? Pain was for those who are weak, and he would not be weak. His love died because of him, and the least he could do is take her killer down to hell with him.

He stood up slowly, still trembling "you idiot…"…he jerked up to face them with fresh hot tears streaming down his face. " _YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" _ He screeched as he unsheathed his katana.

As he charged at the guards, he felt his body weaken as his was hit with five bullets. He sped up as they began to reload, trying to find his chance to attack. His legs were ready to give up, for the bullets had already hit major veins and blood loss was taking him over with fatigue. But he _had_ to make it. For his love.

Hiei jumped and slashed across the front of the guard just as the bullet pierced his chest. A couple more bullet shots could be heard as Hiei's scream of rage sang throughout the town. All of which happened when the moon was at its fullest and bright…

Sanie: whoo! I hope you like the first chapter! And like I said Hiei's twin is gonna be updated by tomorrow! RR please! Everyone who does gets a cookie! Oh…and if you think its bad…you can tell me why…cuz then maybe I can adjust it a little for your liking! Sayonara!


End file.
